Piss Stage
by rom.png
Summary: As much as he wanted to get up and excuse himself to the restroom, he was making such great progress so far. He didn't want to interrupt his focus, and it wasn't as if Ryouma had to know.


'Come on... come on...' Izumi impatiently paced in front of the door. His sweaty hands gripped his cell phone. It was already almost 4 am, 'God, why hasn't he responded yet? I sent him four- no wait, five texts already! How long is this shoot supposed to last?'

At this rate, Izumi was considering to just forget about asking Ryouma for help and to just continue his manga entry. He wasn't really fond of him even after he apologized for the "incident" weeks ago. Besides, they wouldn't mind if his entry was incomplete, would they?

As if on cue, the doorknob turned, causing the blond to nearly drop his phone. Anxious, he answered the door to find the taller, dark-haired boy with an exhausted smile.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Ryouma exclaimed. "The shoot kept on going for ages!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Izumi smiled with relief. "I should be the one apologizing for this crazy favor." He led the Ryouma up the stairs. "Here, I'll show you to my room."

* * *

"Man this food is delicious!" Sunlight peered through the windows as the dark-haired boy took another bite of his sandwich. "You should eat, Izumi. You've been working for hours, I'm sure you're starving."

"Not hungry," was the blond's only reply. He remained in his seat, focused on the particular panel. The two have been working on Izumi's manga entry for hours and weren't even halfway done yet.

"Come on, it isn't healthy to stay sitting like that for so long. Here," From where he sat he reached over to his blue bag and pulled out a water bottle. "If you're not gonna eat then at least drink something. You need to stay hydrated."

Izumi sighed before reaching for the water bottle. "Fine," he exclaimed before uncapping the bottle and taking a sip. He realized that he had grown considerably thirsty and continued drinking, careful not to get any spare drips on the paper. When he finished he set the bottle, which was almost empty, to the side of his table and went back to work almost robotically.

* * *

'Hmmm... I think I got the hang of this!'

Ryouma smiled as he carefully added the screentones to the last panel on his tiny desk.

"Hey, Izumi!" He called. "I've finished with the screentones!"

Ryouma had gotten no response from the blond at his desk, his eyes locked on the panel in front of him.

"Um... Izumi?"

Again his comments were ignored. Tired, the dark haired boy couldn't help but rest his chin on his hand, stifling a yawn. He had never seen Izumi in such a state before, and Ryouma found him to be all the more adorable. He couldn't help it- Izumi just looked so focused and motivated and... squirmy?

Ryouma had noticed that while the blond was so invested in his work, he was constantly squirming in his seat. His foot was jiggling constantly, and his face was scrunched up into an almost worried expression.

The dark boy sprung out of his seat. Out of concern, he walked over and lightly tapped on Izumi's shoulder.

"Izumi... You feeling okay?"

Izumi jolted out his trance, almost springing out of his seat. "Huh- oh, Ryouma. Y-yeah, I'm okay." He set his pencil down and rested his hand on his thigh. "Y-you said something about white-out, right?"

"...No, I didn't." Ryouma sighed. "Listen, you've been working on this manga for hours. You seriously need to take a break."

"Ryouma, I'm fine, I swear," Izumi reassured. "Look, just let me finish inking and then I'll take a break, okay?"

Ryouma sighed again as the blond returned to his work. However, Izumi was getting more fidgety after the interruption. After having multiple cans of cola the night before to stay awake as well as almost drinking the entire water bottle a few hours back, he could definitely use a bathroom break. The fact that he hasn't used the bathroom since earlier last evening hasn't helped either. As much as he wanted to get up and excuse himself to the restroom, he was making such great progress so far. He didn't want to interrupt his focus, and it wasn't as if Ryouma had to know.

'Come on, you can do this,' Izumi crossed his legs and squirmed in his seat. His bladder was uncomfortably full, and it grew harder and harder to concentrate, 'Just a few more strokes...'

He was just about to finish when the blond was hit with a small wave of desperation. He snapped his thighs together, his bladder throbbing for release. 'Forget the ink, I have to go now.'

Izumi got up slowly, trying not to jostle his bladder. "R-Ryouma," he kept his thighs together as he inched towards the door. "I'll b-be right back."

As he closed the door, he didn't hesitate to shift his weight from foot to foot. Biting his lip, he hobbled to the restroom down the hall. He sighed with relief as he opened the door, but was surprised to find an unfamiliar face in there.

"U-um, excuse me," He called to the short man bent over under the sink. He twirled his fingers, struggling to not cross one leg over the other.

"Huh," the shorter man replied, sitting up from his hunched position. "Whatcha want, Kid? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"B-busy?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't your folks tell ya? I'm here to check the plumbing system. Ya know, scheduled maintenance?"

'Scheduled maintenance? Why didn't nobody tell me?' "So, ah... when do you plan to finish?"

"Hmm, could take a few hours. Just don't use any of the toilets and sinks for a while, ok?"

'A few hours? I can't hold it for that long!' "Oh, um... okay..." Izumi's voice faltered in defeat as he hobbled back to his bedroom.

'What am I gonna do? I can't hold it much longer, let alone a few hours!' He stood outside his bedroom, struggling not to grab his crotch in desperation. His bladder continued to throb for release, and he seriously doubting his holding abilities.

The bedroom door creaked from behind him, jolting the blond from his thoughts. "Oh Izumi, there you are." Ryouma smiled, peeking out from behind the door. "I ran out of white out. Do you have any more?"

"Um... sure," the blond lumbered through the door towards his desk. "I-it's under he-"

Another wave of desperation washed over Izumi's body. 'Dammit, not again'. He hissed as he hunched over, his body beginning to shake. Despite his struggling, he couldn't help but whimper as a small spurt of urine escaped into his boxers.

"Izumi!" Ryouma yelled as he ran to his aid. He grabbed Izumi by his shoulders and moved him towards his bed. He set him down gently, trying not to jostle the shaking boy.

"R-Ryouma, I-I..." The blond's voice began choke up with tears. Any second now he would lose it; he would wet himself in front of his new friend, not once but twice. His hands grabbed the front of his pants, but it did nothing to ease his desperation.

"I-it's, okay, Izumi." The dark-haired boy reassured. 'Oh no, what do I do now? Oh right, get his parents, you idiot.'

"I-I'll go get your folks," Ryouma inched towards the door. "Just hold tight until I get ba-"

The dark haired boy was startled as a muffled hissing filled the air, interrupting him. His eyes darted towards Izumi, who hung his head in shame. "... Izumi?" He walked over to the blond, and was immediately hit with the strong smell of urine. As he inched closer, he saw a dark stain spread from under Izumi, small rivulets of urine streaming from the comforter and dripping to the floor.

Izumi remained locked in place, his face flushing with embarrassment and mortification. He knew that Ryouma was staring at him right now. He couldn't believe it, him wetting himself at his age.

Even after the muffled hissing ended about a minute later, the blond refused to move another muscle. "Izumi," Ryouma called. No answer. He inched closer, careful to avoid the mess. "Izumi, it's oka-"

"If you want to leave that's fine," was the blond's only response, surprisingly stoic and cold. "I'll understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Izumi..." The dark haired boy sat next to him on the bed, resting his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, these things happen, ya know?"

Izumi turned his head to Ryouma, his face streaked with tears. "Y-you're okay with it?"

"Well, y-yeah, but- ..." Ryouma began to stumble over his words. "Look, it wasn't your fault, and I'm not gonna leave you because of this. You have a manga to finish, right?"

"R-Ryouma..." the blond's face beamed. "T-thank you... B-but, what about the shee-"

The dark haired boy stood up. "I'll just say that I accidentally spilled some water on the bed. You should get cleaned up, too. That deadline's coming up soon, isn't it?"

Ryouma walked out the room, allowing the blond to have some privacy and sighed. This will just be another secret he has to keep.


End file.
